The present invention relates to a measuring system, which performs measurement on a structure or the like using an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
In recent years, with the progress of UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle), various types of apparatuses are installed on the UAV and operations as required are carried out by remotely controlling the UAV or by automatically flying the UAV. For instance, a camera for photogrammetry and a scanner are installed on the UAV, and measurement from up in the sky toward a position at lower level is performed or measurement is performed at a place where no operator can enter. Further, for the positional measurement of the UAV itself, a GPS device is installed on the UAV, and a position of the UAV is measured by using the GPS device.
However, at a side of a dam or a building or at a place under a bridge, radio waves from artificial satellites cannot be received and positional measurement of the UAV cannot be performed. For this reason, there have been problems in that remote control of the UAV could not be carried out or measurement by the UAV could not be performed.